


The Domestic life: Prowl x OC

by ZA_Black92



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: E-types, F/M, OC hacker, Prowl is outta touch, cybertronian by proxy, hackers and robots galore, impromptu sparkbond, papa bear Hotrod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: From orphaned High School Student to military wife to a giant alien. From Autobot Second-in-command to awkward inexperienced husband to a tiny organic female.Prowl and Janis go through the Ups and Downs of being an interspecies couple. slight watch dogs 2 crossover





	1. Settling in

**The Following is a non-profit-making Story Transformers is property of Hasbro entertainment watch dogs belongs to ubisoft. Please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit nor do I own anything, other than OCs and whatever spouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**=To know how this stated read these first: How Prowl met Janis[1](https://www.quotev.com/story/9374272/Transformers-one-shots-and-scenarios/4) & [2](https://www.quotev.com/story/9374272/Transformers-one-shots-and-scenarios/6) =**

**Also litte not this is set in my Odyssey AU: which is a mix of the bayverse,unicron trilogy, and the Prime tv series. So expect cameos of some familiar characters. now lets get started!**

**~0~**

"Okay, I think that's the last box?" Janis said unsure, she never knew she had that much stuff in her tiny apartment! guess that's what happens when you move? She hummed checking the backseat as a smooth voice came from the radio "Ey, freckles? as much as I enjoy a pretty femme being all over me.~" she jumped nearly forgetting this wasn't a car. "I think you should back away. so, ol'Prowler doesn't kill me." she yelped hearing growling behind her.

the blonde squeaked and moved away as Jazz transformed, and put his hands up "Calm down Prowl I'm just helping." the police bot glared at his friend; doorwings standing at attention, as he eyed the saboteur cautiously, It wasn't his fault Jazz knew Janis and Prowl's bond was a was still in it's…Forged stage? if he was  recalling what his creators told him right. His protective instincts and urges were on overdrive. that add in Janis's _I'm a small defenseless organic_ factor, they were turned up to 11! But, Jazz had to give the praxian kudos, he was handling himself pretty well! However, going with his better judgement.

Jazz decided it was best if he took his leave, unless he wanted explain to Ratchet why he was missing an arm, leg or possibly his head? if this was Cybertron, usually the couple would go away for a few days till the bond was solidified and...Consumated. But, alas this was earth and to keep the feds off their back. Prime and Fowler had to pull some strings and contact SiLo, as this was an E-Type matter! and therefore under their jurisdiction. Librarian Bellamy marked this as a political marriage between the two species, and Prowl had to agree not to _do the deed_  with Janis. till, she was of age or graduated high school... 

 

Jazz was pulled from his thoughts by Blaster commed him asking to join his team in COD. "Sorry, Freckles Duty calls." he said before transforming and speeding towards the Autobot's rec hanger. Prowl ex-vented in relief watching his friend leave. Another second and he would've torn Jazz apart, his doorwings sagged slightly as Janis looked at him bemused before she heard a tiny yelp. 

The blonde blinked and was met by a little amber haired girl who looked around 3? 5? years old maybe? on the play ground across the road looking at her scratched up hands and knees, Prowl noticed her too. and the tears starting to well up "Scrap." he huffed in annoyance, as the kid burst out wailing Janis tried to help her up, only for her bondmate to step in "Don't touch her, come over here" he ordered gesturing for his mate to stand by him.

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this, It's dangerous."

"Dangerous? Prowl she's just a little girl."

"I'm Not talking about her!I..."

Prowl optics widened before grabbing Janis off the ground, and out of the way of a speeding maroon and gold 68 Firebird! Janis watched in horror as it sped towards the little girl! only for the speedster to transform into a robot, before crouching down and checking cautiously checking the tyke over. Needless to say, Janis was confused when the bot and child started making weird whirls and clicking noises.before the new bot's sights landed on the couple, particularly Janis and his optics narrowed suspiciously.Prowl noticed this and held her close, than started making the same odd sounds and clicks the new bot looked between them. before ex-venting and picking up the amber haired girl.

"Let's get you cleaned up Starfire." he said before transforming with the girl still in hand, when he was in his alt-mode Janis could faintly see the little girl strapped in the front seat through the window before he sped off towards the base. Prowl kept his eyes trained in the direction they went before looking down at his bewildered mate "As I was saying she's not the one you have to worry about, Hot-rod is." He said the blond nodded slowly "why is she even here?" Janis asked as cogs started to turn. " he's her guardian, Starfire doesn't have anyone to look after her so Hot-rod took her in." he heard her sigh a breath of relief then paused. "Starfire? like teen titans?" Prowl tilted his helm befuddled.

"Teen titan? I don't understand."

"It's comic book? ... and cartoon?"

"..."

"Y'know never mind! What were those sounds you making earlier?"

Janis asked curiously Prowl went on to explain he,Hot-rod were speaking cybertronian and stated the difference in dialect, Hotrod and his charge spoke with the Nyon dialect apprently it sounded like surfer or boarding jargon. Prowl himself spoke with the traditional Praxian dialect thought it been simplified over time. it was late in the evening when Janis had finished putting things away, she let Prowl (Mass displace) handle the heavy stuff, while she took care of anything that was easy to break, the blond took a break.

grabbing a water bottle from the cooler she had rest next to the fridge as Prowl stared into it frowning most of her consumables were either junk food or expired. "Don't you have anything healthy to refuel on?" he winced disdainfully reading the expiration date on tub of yogurt, as Janis sighed Mrs. Nedblek's husband asked her the same thing when his wife made him bring her some left over lasagna. 

"Nope, most my money went towards keeping a roof over my head."

"What about asking your crea-parents for help?"

"Since I never had any parents there's no one to ask."

"…You're an orphan?"

Janis noded "I was a what they call pinball kid, I was bumped from foster home to foster home." she sighed "Anyways whoever my parents were found out about my "blood type" They disowned me, once I was born. didn't sign my birth certificate and ditched the hospital when I was a few hours old. they put me in the system and SiLo placed me in an E-type orphanage. My last came from a phonebook and my first name is from a dead girl" Janis cringed recalling the cemetery was outside her dorm window.

Prowl frowned as he listened puzzled over how organics could just throw away their own children "I take it there was another reason no one adopted you?" she nodded "The hospital found something in my heart, a hole I had bunch of surgeries till I was 3." she pulled her shirt collar down and showed him the scar, as she awkwardly threw her bottle into the recycle bin.

"I'm fine now. But, no one wants to take care of a baby fresh off the operating table." The blond sighed she hated talking about her childhood; the only people who knew were Ai Lin,Ryann and their parents and now Prowl, She thought it like a band-aid sort of scenario? better to tear it off now and quickly; than have him pick at it later.

speaking of Prowl he's been oddly silent she glanced at him noted his doorswings were on edge as his yellow visor had a greenish tint Janis felt small chill go through her body.

"Sorry, I was talking to Bluestreak...Have you ever made contact with them your parents?"

"Tried to, I did a little investigating found out what state they lived in. I called they hung up, found out I have a younger brother and sister."

"How did you find that out?"

"My father's sister called me back; she was skeptical at first until we met, apparently I'm a spitting image of my great-grandmother, and I found out my gene donors told everyone I was a stillborn. she showed me a few pictures of my siblings and we just talked, then I said it best if we never met again. She didn't like that. but, understood. It's their life why should I impose on it?"

Janis was confused when Prowl had suddenly reached out gently rest her head against his chest, their was an odd low comforting hum coming him, "I'm sorry, you had to live through all that." the black-and-white mech said resting his forehead on hers when Janis's phone went off causing newly-bonds to jump back.

 Janis looked down at her phone and frowned disdainfully as she read the text. Flowers are Bluming in silicon valley!your Postcard in the mail." then deleted the it  "Damn It frick!" then remembered Prowl and he looked very curious and annoyed over her outburst.

"Who was that?"

"My friend, she just moved to San Francisco last night."

"I take it she didn't say anything?"

Janis did a so-so gesture "I figured something was up. She's never that quiet." the blond sighed as she glared at phone screen, Prowl could see the cogs turning rousing his own suspicions his mate was hiding something...

the organic's stomach growled causing him look whince when he saw her reach for an expired pack of rice. "Let's take you to the base to refuel." he blurted out suddenly, causing Janis to yelp when he suddnly grabbed her wrist and taking her outside returning to his original height and transformed into his alt-form. and opening his door.

an hour later they were back home, Janis was "Bluestreak loves to talk!" The blond yawned Prowl hummed in response he was still going over the report Ratchet gave to him about his mate's health. 

Yes, he had lied about talking to his brother earlier. but, it was just out of concern... Aside from her horrendous eating habits and the injuries from their impromptu bonding, Janis was perfectly healthy her heart strong and the scar was healed using nanites that's SiLo heath system for you, E-types were a curious bunch cybertronian by proxy. but, human in appearance. you wouldn't noticed the difference unless one of them was flustered or hurt. bright blue energon was a dead giveaway as contrast to the red blood organics have.

Prowl was brought out of his thoughts when Janis came out of her bathroom showered and wearing a pair small yoga shorts and a black tank top that read *let me hear you beg* before looking at him with half-lidded eyes, The Praxian felt his cooling fans kick on as her stomach was exposed. "I'm going to bed." she mumbled to him Prowl grunted as his optics kept staring at her aft and legs, Primus have mercy on his spark! this was going to be a long year!

\--------------------------

Crosses over with: [Watch dogs 2: Off the record](https://www.quotev.com/story/9921038/Watch-dogs-2-off-the-record/1)


	2. Moles in the garden

**The following is a non-profit-making Fanbase story. Transformers is the property of Hasbro and Watch Dogs is property of Ubisoft. Please support the official release.**

**I own nothing other than, OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination! thanks for reading.**

Janis groaned when she woke up silently lifted herself up, rubbed her eyes and looked down at her phone.  ***3..2.1*** it went off with a sigh she turned it off **_*Why do I even set this thing? I always wake up before it.*_** she hummed got out of bed and stretched before walking out of her-duh her and prowl's room turned on the TV. 

The news was headling the recent hacker attacks in San Francisco. They showed footage of the Golden gate bridge styling the Dedsec logo, Janis smirked to herself and made some coffee and toast, not noticing Bluestreak's holoform materializing behind her. till she went to take a sip of her coffee and looked up at the time and did a double take causing the blonde break out into a coughing fit as her brother-in-law.(Or the Cybertronian equivalent to it anyways...) Looked around the living room curiously "So, this is what the interior of an earth dwelling looks like..." he stared blankly at a butterfly wind chime before tapping it, his eyes lit up at the sound "Neat." while Janis finally caught her breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"Prowl was busy with prime so he sent me to take you to school."

"That's sweet and all Blue but, I don't start for another two hours."

"Oh, I can wait! here while you get ready...what's that?"

Bluestreak asked pointing at her coffee curiously, the blond looked down a her "Coffee?" the younger bot tilted his head still not getting it Janis sighed and awkwardly explained "Oh so it's like energon?" before she could even stop him Blue grabbed the cup and drank it. then spat it out in her sink while letting out a slew of cybertronian curses. "It's so bitter!~" he gagged as the blond tried her hardest not laugh "That's because you drank it black!" she made him another one with a little cream and about 4 sugars He cautiously took another sip his eyes little up before taking another "good?" Janis snickered as he gave her a thumbs up as enjoyed his drink, and curiously watched the small tv Janis as a news report on Dedsec played he was very intrigued by it. While blond next to him rolled her eyed at the headlines, when will these media hounds get the picture that Blume is lying to them? she frowned  " **Hackers: Terrorist threat? or Avengers for freedom? and Who watches the watch dogs?...The hacker known as J-Pix is wanted by police if anyone has any info-**

 

~~**""(x~static~X)** ~~

~~**"Congratulations on that promotion Tom!... We knew you'd get it! by sending that fraudulent E-mail to head office...** ~~

~~**You look very naughty in that lingerie Lana... I'm sure your husbands best friend will love it! ....** ~~

~~**Oh Peter,Your sons birthday is coming up? too bad you already spent his present money on drugs...** ~~

~~**How does it feel knowing CTos is broadcasting your every move and secrets to Blume? are you angery? scared? disgusted? Good...** ~~

**~~Right now Blume has eyes everywhere and today is the day we fight back!~~ **

**~~this Dedsec sighning out!~~ **

**~~(X_X Join us! X_X)""~~ **

**"...So, anyway I'm standing there trippin' balls, wingman just ditches me and the two girls. long story short; f+cked them both and later told my wife I was on a closed conference and missed her call."**

**"..aren't you worried she'll see this?"**

**"Please, that gargoyle lives in Greycliff, she can't see this now!"**

**"Actually,...we're back on in Greycliff."**

**"...Godd++++it!!! motherfu-"**

Janis and Bluestreak cringed watching the technical difficulties sign popped up on screen, before the E-type girl walked back to the bedroom to get her uniform and paused buttoning up her shirt checking her phone recalling Millie's warning...::l  _How did Blume get my Information?_ l:: as far as she knew those profiles were SiLo property, and sealed in their records vault...and only someone with high clearance or P.o.p (Person on Profile.) are allowed access them...which means some leaking info. But who? and why? "looks like this rabbits sneaking into Mr. Mcgregor's garden." she mumbled thinking up a plan "Did you say something?" Bluestreak called from the living room Janis blanched almost forgetting he was there "No, just thinking out loud!" she said finishing up her shirt and zipping up her skorts then quickly packed her homework, when came out the bedroom Blue was still glued to the TV now the sports reporter was awkwardly announcing his temporary position as headline anchor due to the other guy being fired.

**One very long Q &A drive later**

Bluestreak was pretty glum when dropped his 'sister' off and he couldn't join he still had a bunch of stuff he wanted to ask! especially about Dedsec! (Janis told him she was just a supporter) they kinda reminded him of Prowl's old _'business'_ before the enforcers and war. But alas the bell rang and Janis had to get to class she waved him off as Gavin greeted her "Hi, Janis..who was that?" he eyed Bluestreak's alt-mode suspiciously as it drove off. "My...roommate's younger brother?" she said as the blond male eyed her "Roommate? you found a place already?" she saw a flicker of jealousy and disappointment in his eyes.

"yes after the accident... I met a guy while house hunting and he drove me to work and after talking.."

"Hold up! _he_? you're living with a guy?!"

"Well, four if you count his brother,cousin and best friend why?"

"I--are you thick?! what if they try something?!"

Janis rolled her eyes she can take care of herself thank you, That and from what Jazz told her if anyone tries anything Prowl would tear them limb from limb...so, she was safe."I doubt that," Gavin looked at her confused then glared "I wanna meet them." he huffed puffing out his out his chest, it was laughable. "They're in military Gavin, I get the house to myself for most of the week." the blond male suddenly deflated "Military?" he said as they sat down at the cafeteria. "Yep, I live in that gated suburb by the base," she used her thumb to point in the direction of the base. "You should see the looks on the Au-..soldiers faces when I tell them I live with the SiC ...like I cracked the Da vinci code or something." she said looking through her phone "SiC..so, they're old dudes?" Gavin asked hopeful as he pictured some old grandpa hard-ass, Janis paused "You could say that."..::l About sixy-five million years...Plus? l:: she thought the last part out as the second bell rang and the two classmates went their separate ways. 

Somewhere Prowl's engine choked like he was sneezing.

 


	3. El Escapo

**The following is a non-profit-making Fanbase story. Transformers is the property of Hasbro and Watch Dogs is property of Ubisoft. Please support the official release.**

**I own nothing other than, OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination! thanks for reading.**

l::11:15am...showtime::l

Janis hummed as she walked to the girls room, the one place where cameras aren't allowed. Her brow sweated as checking to make sure she was still alone, as the blonde cracked into the schools joke of a system and set her plan in motion. after a quick swipe of her fingers; the fire alarm went off, along with the sprinklers. She smirked slipping her phone back into her pocket and followed the rest of the students out of the school. as the VP and teachers barked orders at them when everyone was out. They were escorted to the community center.

only for the steam pipes suddenly blow up! along with the power box blacking out the whole street, the Principle looked at the smoking parking lot, the ruined school and sighed **"Just call your parents and go home."** he said defeated into the megaphone the kids cheered! Gavin went to ask Janis to hang out but she was already gone.

Janis ran to the old warehouse, she cautiously looked around using the cameras making sure she wasn't followed, satisfied The blonde walked down into the basement and approached an old shutter littered with graffiti. after few seconds it opened to an elevator and she took it down and got changed into a nirvana tank top,black capris, a red hoodie with Canadian Dedsec logo on the back, a black cap and dark gray bandanna with an anarchist symbol on it. 

The elevator pinged and Janis got off where she was greeted by the rest of the Dedsec well, almost she glanced over to Millie's empty station and felt her jaw tighten Blume may have won this round but they haven't won the war. " did you hear from her?" Brass asked snapping Janis from her thoughts "Hm?..oh, yeah she's in San Francisco..." the ash blonde frowned crossing his arms "So, what now?" he asked as the others looked up from the computers "Now? we figure out who's been leaking SiLo's network to Blume." she said Brass blinked and stared off into space like he didn't hear her right.

"Blume knows about...How?"

"that's what I'm trying to find out..."

"so, what's the plan?"

"Well, tonight I'm going to break into a server farm and start from there."

 Janis said as Brass nodded going to his computer and typing out locations where potential 'soft spots' as they put it or easy to break in facilities "there's a CTos farm under the old hydro plant that should be good place to start." he said as Janis came up behind him to see the blueprints "It's being renovated so get in should be easy..." Brass winced as Janis nodded for him to continue "It's in heavy Crown Blue territory." the blond girl was in silent thought as she thought of something..then frowned "I got a plan, it involves getting the Crowns pissed at Blume." the other members gathered to listen in... 

 **Meanwhile**  

Prowl was getting out of meeting was about to leave to pick up Janis from school. When he saw the news reports about the shutdown and blackout, his wings twitched wondering why she didn't call him about it? Unblocking his part of the bond and was hit by Fear and Agitation. Prowls wings stood straight up as he commed her and got no answer, **::l Janis?...Janis answer me! l::** he called out through the bond. The praxian tried a few more times as he raced down the hall and transformed into his alt-mode as soon as he was outside.

Chaos is what Prowl would call the aftermath of school situation as he scanned the school and the community center, then he caught on to something...he carefully piked up a small scrap of metal; CTos hardware? that shouldn't be right... he checked the school and pipes...All CTos. Last Prowl heard, SiLo rejected Blume's invitation to integrate with their system...so, what's all this CTos tech doing here? and more importantly what's Janis's role in all this? he tracked his mate's phone only to be blocked by giggling skull, Dedsec...could they have taken her? he checked the numbers and he didn't like what he was seeing. He needed to find Janis now!

After a few hours of searching Prowl felt Janis getting closer to him, his lights turned green as scanned the area and found an old warehouse, his engine rev she was here! he could feel her! His holoform got out of his alt-form and started walking around keeping his guard up, he heard a sound like a rusted door opening and heard someone talking it took him a few moments to register it was Janis and a boy...Prowl let out a primal growl at the thought of an unknown male being near **_his_** mate, then swallowed his instincts as he listened in on what they were saying.

"So, that fixer got the guy we need?"

"Yes, Monique has him drugged and locked up in a garage somewhere... _(sigh)_ but, now I have to do a favor for her in order to get him."

"A Drop off though? seems shady...Did she say who she hired you out to?"

"No, but I don't have much a choice in the matter, if we want to know who our mole is, we need get into that server farm by tonight! and for that we need the crown blues."

"Just be careful alright?" The male said patting Janis on the back as a small smile tugged on her lips "aren't I always?" She mused as the guy snorted and climbed back on to the elevator "Oh, and Brass?...don't touch my beer." she playfully warned "No promises." 'Brass' shot back the sound of something hitting metal echoed as Janis came up the stairs flexing her hand mumbling under her breath, before checking her phone she tapped the screen a few times oblivious to Prowl watching her. The blond finally opened her part of the bond and Prowl watched as all the color drained from her face and slowly looked up to meet his stormy gaze. 

"Fuck."


End file.
